Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{3q}{5} - \dfrac{7q}{5}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{3q - (7q)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-4q}{5}$